Lazo
by Inefable
Summary: Tú eres el que tiene el verdadero poder, eres omnipotente, porque abajo, arriba o como sea, no eres el sumiso y nunca lo serás.


**Nota:** Este fic lo escribí en Enero, pero como lo encontré hace un rato y vi que no estaba acá, decidí publicarlo :)

* * *

**Lazo**

Lamiendo, saboreando, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel, finalmente entiendes qué es lo que significa la palabra 'placer'. Lo que más te maravilla es que hayas coexistido con ella durante tantos años, siendo ignorante ante la concepción tras la idea. Pero no es cierto, no estás lamiendo ni saboreando, sino recordado lo que sentiste cada vez que estuviste con él, con el objeto de tu obsesión… de tu maldición.

Qué ingenuo que fuiste al creer que el tiempo se llevaría con él la filigrana que Potter se atrevió a trazar en tu alma. Una semana, un mes, un año… Tu estado no presenta cambio alguno, mas sí lo hace. Piensas y sientes igual que hace un año, pero ahora todo se ve hiperbólico, todo es igual y ya nada es lo mismo.

Potter… Cierras los ojos y puedes abrigar los recuerdos con cada uno de tus sentidos. Potter te está besando y quitando la ropa de manera firme y aligerada. Los botones pueden volar por los aires, la tela puede rasgarse, pero nada de eso detiene al muchacho, que con cada segundo que trascurre comienza a sentirse más seguro. Percibes que tu respiración se está acelerando y con manos temblorosas, te deshaces de la pavorosa camiseta que viste Potter. Ya no puedes sobrellevar más la ansiedad de tenerlo dentro.

Besos y caricias… Y de alguna manera u otra, ya no se hallan en la cama donde el juego comenzó. No, ahora están sudorosos y excitados, besándose y tocándose sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación.

Por fin, ya no hay límites entre ustedes, ya nada los separa. La ropa yace olvidada a un costado y maldices el momento en que tendrás que usarla nuevamente, pues lo único que deseas es permanecer así por siempre, con Potter arriba tuyo y la verde alfombra como dócil pavimento que sostiene tu cuerpo. Tu espalda se siente caliente, pero no más que tu pecho, que ahora está siendo atacado por el moreno con su juguetona lengua.

Sabes qué quieres. Quieres rogarle que se apure, que te mire a los ojos y te penetre con fuerzas, pero sabes que no dirás una sola palabra al respecto, que te mantendrás callado hasta no soportarlo más y recién entonces, lo aferrarás del cabello y le dirás todo lo que apeteces con tan solo una audible mirada.

El momento llega, dado a que Potter no da el siguiente paso, y con los oscuros cabellos en tu mano, te queda claro que aunque él te vaya a follar a ti, él es tu esclavo.

¿Preparación? ¿Delicadeza? De eso, nada. No es lo que quieres, no es lo que necesitas. No estás haciendo el amor. Ahora que lo piensas, ni siquiera estás follando. No, esto es mucho más que eso, es una fusión de pasión y desesperación, convertida en acción, sudor y piel.

Potter está dentro tuyo y aprietas tanto tus puños que piensas que pronto sangrarán, pero no te importa porque la pasión también es sangre. De hecho, es más sangre que cualquier otra cosa.

Te muerdes el labio inferior, consciente de qué es lo que se aproxima y cuando llega, cuando Potter irrumpe dentro de ti con más y más ímpetu, un destello de sonrisa se apodera de tu rostro.

Las embestidas te desgarran, pero no de dolor, el dolor es bueno, sino de placer. Odias que el chico te haga sentir así, que tenga la capacidad de hacerlo. No obstante, aún con los ojos cerrados y ahogando tus gritos de satisfacción más que nunca, recuerdas que tú eres el amo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir 'basta' y Potter se detendrá. El porqué es claro: tú eres el que tiene el verdadero poder, tú eres omnipotente, porque abajo, arriba o como sea, no eres el sumiso y nunca lo serás. Potter cree que está al mando… Pobre idiota. Realmente piensa que porque está atando tus manos con tu corbata, le perteneces, pero no es cierto. No le perteneces a nadie, eres tuyo y no te compartes.

_Sí, más rápido_, piensas y callas simultáneamente. Potter acerca su rostro a tus labios y vuelve a besarte. Su lengua esboza promesas sobre la tuya, sin que te importe verdaderamente. Quieres sus besos, su calor, no sus tontas promesas porque sabes que no podrá cumplirlas.

Entonces, abres los ojos y la fría realidad te arremete sin piedad. Sólo fue un recuerdo, uno más de esos tantos que ya has tenido y seguirás teniendo.

Estás sentado sobre la alfombra verde, sobre la misma alfombra en la cual Potter te demostró ira, pasión, odio… amor. O, al menos, eso creíste, porque no es cierto que no comprabas sus promesas, sí lo hacías. Creías tanto en ellas que cuando no se cumplieron, lo odiaste por encima de todo. Potter te prometió estar a tu lado por siempre. Jamás lo vociferó, jamás lo escribió, pero con cada beso y con cada follada sobre la alfombra, te juró que jamás te dejaría, que siempre te querría.

Te miras las palmas de las manos y luego las muñecas. No hay rastro alguno de ataduras, puesto que tú siempre fuiste el amo. Inconvenientemente, no importa cuántas veces te lo repitas porque, en el fondo, sabes que no es verdad… Lo fue cuando Potter estaba vivo, pero ya no lo es. Piensas y sientes lo mismo que antes, no obstante, lo haces de manera exacerbada. Si hace un año pensabas en Potter una vez por día, ahora lo haces cien veces más.

Potter nunca fue dueño de tu cuerpo, tú siempre tuviste en tus manos el 'basta'. Potter nunca fue dueño de tu corazón, tú nunca lograste derribar todas las barreras para permitirte ser amado. Potter nunca fue dueño de tu mente… Mas ahora sí lo es. Ahora, aunque está muerto, se ha convertido en tu amo.

Vuelves a mirarte las manos y en esta ocasión, sí percibes las marcas. Tus muñecas están atadas con un lazo invisible, un torrente de emociones y recuerdos que te desarman lentamente y te obligan a vivir en el pasado, en un pasado del cual te creías dueño, pero que ahora te ha vuelto su esclavo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por haber leído :)_

_-Inefable_


End file.
